forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gannayev-of-Dreams
| rules = 3.5 (NWN2) | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | patron deity = Faithless | languages = Common | parents = Gulk'aush (Mother) | spouses = Kalach-Cha (Possible, when being female) Anya (Possible) }} }} '''Gannayev', or Gann-of-Dreams, is a hagspawn spirit shaman from Mulsantir who aids the Kalach-Cha during the events of Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer. Personality As a constant wanderer who had never felt attachment to anyone, Gann can be charming and acerbic all at once. He dodges questions with clever remarks, but is nonetheless a trustworthy companion who accompanies the Kalach-Cha in the quest. He enjoys casual banter, and can appear to be quite vain, despite his abilities to "see spirits". He is very aware of his appeal to the females and uses this to his advantage, but seems to have become a sort of a pariah amongst the Mulsantir farmers with daughters and wives. As a faithless, Gann holds the deities in contempt, seeing them as master manipulators, and has more faith in spirits instead. Despite this, he seems to be greatly troubled when he encounters the Wall of the Faithless. History Gann's history becomes clear during the events of the campaign; his mother, Gulk'aush, was a Night hag from Coveya Kurgannis who had betrayed the sisterhood by falling in love with a human male. As a punishment, the hag was forced to consume her lover, and the infant Gannayev was cast out into the wilds of Rashemen. He is very bitter about it, believing that his parents did not love him, but is shown the truth in when the party chances upon the mad hag. They eventually reconcile, much to Gulk'aush's joy, but Gann never meets Gulk'aush again during the campaign. During Campaign The Kalach-Cha and Safiya chance upon Gannayev when they are trying to recruit anyone who is willing to aid the protagonist against Okku the bear god, who had marched upon the gates of Mulsantir to fulfill his oath to stand guard against the Spirit Eater. Gannayev was the only one who agreed to join, and proved instrumental for their victory. Later on, he proved to be instrumental again when he used his talents as a dreamwalker to escort the player into the dream sequences where Akachi's dream fragments lie dormant. He eventually accompanies the player into the Fugue Plane, where the player must decide whether to wage war against the Kelemvor, the God of Death who reigns supreme on the plane, or side with him and quell the rebellion. Final Fate Gann's final fate is dependent on the influence of the player and romance status. * If you have high influence with Gann, and you end the curse, then Gann will stay with you, answering every challenge with a smile and sarcasm. And he finds faith, not within religion or ritual, but in love, friendship, and trust. * If you have high influence and romance with Gann, and you end the curse, then Gann will stay with you. He finds faith, not within religion or ritual, but in love, friendship, and trust. You are eventually married in West Harbor with your old friends (and family) in attendance to bear witness. * If you have high influence and romance with Gann, and bind Akachi to your soul to end the curse, Gann will pledge himself to Kelemvor in order to remain with you. This is arguably the best ending, as Gann will not end up in the Walls of Faithless. * If you have low influence with Gann, and end your curse, he leaves the group, becoming an actor at the Veil for a short time, then disappearing into the wilderness of Rashemen and marrying Anya the dreamwalking girl, the daughter of a farmer. * If you are evil, have high influence but no romance with Gann and either destroy the Faceless Man or give him the mask, Gann will travel for a while with you, enjoying the chaos you cause, but eventually grows bored and leaves. * If you are evil, have a high influence and a romance with Gann, and either destory the Faceless Man or give him the mask, he and the player returns to the realms where the lovers unleash unspeakable horrors upon the realm. This is similar to Safiya's ending. * If you do not bring Gann to the Fugue Plane, no ending is shown for him. * No matter how high your influence or romance with Gann is, if you devour the Faceless Man's soul, he will attack you after you return to the City of Judgement. You have no other choice but to kill him. * You can actually devour Gann's spirit. When you do so,you will receive his essence, which is one of the ingredients needed to craft a very powerful item. Specialty Gann is a skilled shaman, giving the player edge to many of the spirits encountered in the campaign. As a hagspawn, he has darkvision, and can also spontaneously cast many druid spells. Trivia *Gannayev was voiced by Crispin Freeman. *Despite being a divine spellcaster, Gannayev has no deity. *In the mirror puzzle in the Thayan Academy, if you have Gann stand on the dais, it will show Gann if he was just a typical hagspawn, big and brutish, with green skin. *According to Realmslore, since Gann's mother was a night hag (and not one of the normal varieties of hag native to the Material Plane) he wouldn't be a hagspawn at all, but rather a cambion (or male half-fiend) and any children he fathers would thus be tieflings. Gann's "bruised blue" skin is actually a characteristic of night hag–descended tieflings uncommon to other varieties. References Notes Category:Hagspawn Category:Inhabitants of Mulsantir Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Males Category:Spirit shamans Category:Inhabitants of Rashemen Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Night hags